Missing Home
by Kitsune Miyabi
Summary: Keith is feeling like he doesn't belong anywhere and then this mysterious man comes to reassure him he is not alone


Keith knew he made the right decision when he joined the Blade of Mamora. I mean it just seemed right. There he can learn about his bloodline, not be judged and be useful. Ever since he learned about his galra side Allura was more cold and he felt like he wasn't needed in Voltron anymore. When the opportunity presented itself he took as always because he doesn't want to be pushed away. That's the worst feeling someone can go through, not being needed anymore. Going to the blade wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows either though there was so much more death then when he was at Voltron. Not to mention even here he felt like not part of the team because everyone here had no problem leaving someone for dead or how he was half galra and everyone else was full so how did he cope with it? When he has free time he goes out to this little planet he found. The planet is free of galra control and it was pretty far away from the BOM base too so he doesn't need to worry about anything. At this planet they have a purple pinkish atmosphere all the time so it looks like a sunset everyday. The perfect place to think especially since he found a little green hill to lay down and do just that. It calmed him enough to not think about the things that haunted Keith's mind. It Just like every other day he went out to go think on his hill.

"What if I made the wrong decision? I mean yeah Allura wasn't fond with the idea but I was just as shocked as she was and as time passed by she would have seen I was no threat. That I'm the same ol Keith. This is all so confusing why couldn't I have just been full human it would've made things a lot easier." the short galra half breed sighed

"Now now I know it may seem horrible at first but you will learn to cope with it." Keith jumped up and grabbed his blade to aim it at the weird man that just came up while he was distracted.

"What are you doing here and who are you?!" he snarled out while not letting his eyes wonder from said man

"I was just walking by, looking at the sky as I heard your troubles I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your thoughts" the mysterious man replied with a frown on face "I know it's not my place but I think I can help if you'll allow me too." he added

Keith relaxed little bit more to let down his knife but not enough to relax completely

"I still don't know your name and why would you want to help me." the former red paladin questioned

"My name is Lotor and my reasons are nothing but pure I want to help another half galra is all." Keith's eyes went wide at that could this man really be half galra? I mean why couldn't he be and on closer inspection he did have some features of galra. "Lotor" had lavender skin and yellow eyes that glowed but he also had iries, white hair that wasn't a trait for galra and lack of umm... how to put it furriness? And before he knew it this Lotor fellow was already moving to sit down on the grassy hill.

"In actually I don't interact with much half breeds so I also want to hear you talk about how your life is. If it helps you think of it in this sense I'm a stranger and if you need to vent I'm here." Lotor shrugged and Keith went back into his inner monologue. Should I take this chance I mean it's just as he said it's only gonna be once and it's beneficial I don't see a problem in it

"Alright" is all he says and sits down next Lotor a comfortable silence surrounds them "This planet has a beautiful atmosphere don't you agree?" Keith jumped a little at hearing the voice break the silence

" Yeah it does it helps me get my mind off of things…" well here goes nothing and he took a deep breath " Like how I left my team because I didn't feel needed, like how I never got to know my mom or when my dad left me to fend for myself in the middle of a desert when I was young, how I'm galra the species that wants to take over the universe but didn't know til now and I still don't know much about that side. It's just all so complicated but you know what having you here just listening is nice. I never really wanted to open up to anybody because I know they will leave me someday but having this pressure off my chest is really nice and I know I keep rambling but what I'm trying to say is thanks." and with that Keith got up to give Lotor a huge smile and out stretched his hand Lotor took his hand while replying

" Did I help some?" Lotor questioned "Very." Keith reassured

" That's nice to hear I guess I'll be on my way thank you for letting me listen to your troubles and I hope you have a good day I'm usually on this planet every hmm…"he pauses to think for a second " Every 2 earth weeks so if you ever wanna talk about something again thats when I'm here." and with that Lotor was gone Keith felt better than he has in a while and went back to the base with a smile on his face


End file.
